FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!
by Nat Love67
Summary: Este fic esta escrito para Rox Siniestra, que esta de cumpleaños, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera parte del regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Rox Siniestra, asi que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Esta historia comienza en una gran mansión. Esta pertenecia a la familia Otori, la familia más rica y poderosa de la ciudad.

El señor y la señora Otori tenían solo un hijo, el heredero de toda su fortuna, Tsubasa Otori.

Era de noche en la mansión, Tsubasa tenía una pequeña discusión con sus padres.

-madre, ya te lo dije, no quiero casarme tan joven- dijo el chico de ojos ámbares

-hijo debes comprender, es necesario que te cases- le dijo su madre

-y porque ahora, tan joven, todavía tengo mucho tiempo -argumento Tsubasa

-el tiempo es lo que más rápido pasa- dijo su padre mirándolo seriamente

-ya lo dije, me niego- dijo él y salió de la casa por la puerta de aatrás

-hijo...-dijo su madre antes de escuchar un portazo por parte de Tsubasa

Tsubasa salió de su hogar muy molesto, se dirigió al parque para tratar de pensar un poco, allí normalmente no iban muchas personas. Al llegar se encontró con el lugar completamente desierto.

Camino hacia una de las bancas y se sentó.

-porque no lo entienden?- se preguntaba en su mente mientras miraba las estrellas

Así estuvo un largo rato hasta que escucho unos pasos, instintivamente miro hacia atrás y vio a una chica de cabello castaño con puntas rubias, parada observándolo.

-hola -dijo Tsubasa

-hola- dijo la chica algo bajo

-soy Tsubasa Otori- dijo el de ojos ámbares y le extendió su mano

-mucho gusto, soy Rox -dijo antes de apretar la mano del chico

Ambos conversaron durante horas y horas, hasta que el sol del amanecer los detuvo.

- mira, ya amaneció, lo lamento debo irme- dijo Rox algo triste por dejar a Tsubasa

-no importa, quieres que nos juntemos otra ves, amiga?- pregunto cordialmente

-claro, que te parece... mañana en la tarde, aquí mismo?- respondió Rox

-hecho- dijo Tsbubasa y luego Rox se fue del parque dejando al chico

Tsubasa, luego, camino en dirección a su mansión, feliz por tener una nueva amiga. Al llegar atravesó los amplios jardines y entro por la puerta de la cocina. Allí se encontró con una de sus empleadas.

-señor, su padre solicita su presencia en el salón- dijo la empleada mirando a Tsubasa

-bien, gracias- dijo tomando una manzana y se dirigió al salón

Encontro a sus padres sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá. Él instintivamente tomo asiento en el sillón paralelo.

-hijo te llamamos aquí para hablar sobre tu futuro- dijo su padre con voz sería

-otra vez no- murmuro él

-bueno, lo que pasa es que ya tienes una prometida- dijo su madre con algo de nervios

-QUE QUE!- grito Tsubasa en shock

-que tu prometida será esa chica... Hikaru, fin de la historia- dijo su padre

-de acuerdo- dijo enojadicimo, pero guardo silencio para que su padre no le hiciera nada, conociendo a su padre sabía que si decía algo le daría unos cuantos golpes

El peli plata se fue directo a su habitación, en donde se enserro. Lugo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con sus manos en su cabeza pensando, luego, con mucha rabia, dio algunos golpes a las murallas.

Estaba verdaderamente enojado pero no tenía otra salida.

-~-~- dos meses después -~-~-

Tsubasa y Hikaru ya se conocían y habían descubierto un cariño por el otro, aunque Tsubasa no estaba muy convencido de sus sentimientos. Ya habían comenzado los preparativos para su boda, Tsubasa solo trataba de evitar esas cosas, porque no se sentía seguro de que esa era la decisión correcta.

Rox lo apoyaba en lo que fuera, con el tiempo se volvieron muy buenos amigos, y aunque ambos sentían algo por el otro no podían confesar su amor por el hecho de que Tsubasa estaba a punto de casarse.

Ya sólo faltaba un mes para la boda pero algo paso, entre las dos familias, Otori y Hazama, que los llevo a suspender totalmente la boda. Luego de eso las familias se volvieron enemigas.

Hikaru, dispuesta a casarse con Tsubasa, ideo un plan. Ella se haría pasar por muerta, entonces huirían juntos a un lugar donde sus familias nunca los encontraran. Escribió una carta para Tsubasa contándole todo su plan, la envío y comenzó con su plan.

Cuatro días más tarde le avisaron a Tsubasa que Hikaru había muerto, el chico estaba destrozado, le tenia cariño a la peli celeste. La carta enviada por Hikaru nunca llego a las manos del peli plata por lo que en serio la creía muerta.

Él y Rox fueron al funeral juntos, una vez que todos se habían ido Tsubasa se acerco al ataúd. Lo quedo mirando con algo de tristeza.

-no lo entiendo...- dijo Tsubasa en un susurro que Rox igual escucho

-que cosa?- pregunto dirigiendole su mirada

-que ella haya muerto- contesto él

Hubo silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Rox hablo.

-Tsubasa...-lo llamo

-si?- contesto el chico algo desanimado

- debo confesarte algo- dijo ella mientras se alejó un poco del ataúd en dirección a la salida

-y que es?- pregunto extrañado y camino hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que Hikaru estaba despertando de su "muerte"

-yo... Te amo, desde esa noche que nos conocimos- dijo mirando el suelo

-yo...- Tsubasa quedo sorprendido, definitivamente no esperaba eso, se acercó un poco a la chica y tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara -también te amo-

Entonces ambos labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, Hikaru quien recién había despertado, vio esta escena y con mucho dolor en su corazón, tomo un cuchillo escondido entre sus ropas y lo clavo justo donde estaba su corazón, acabando con su vida y pasando a la vida eterna.

Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta del acto de la peli celeste, al terminar su beso caminaron hacia la salida de la iglesia tomados de la mano. Por una parte estaban felices de haber confesado su amor al fin, pero estaban algo tristes por la muerte de Hikaru.

Tsubasa y Rox caminaron hacia la mansión de Tsubasa para que Rox se presentará con los padres del chico. Los padres del chico no tuvieron una muy buena impresión de ella, pero trataron de disimularlo lo mejor que podían, aunque Tsubasa se dio cuenta de todas formas. Luego de estar unas horas en casa de su amado, Rox tubo que irse a su hogar.

Esa noche a las tres de la mañana, Tsubasa despertó y en un bolso empaco algunas cosas y luego salto por la ventana. Sin perder tiempo fue a casa de Rox y entro al cuarto de la chica por la ventana.

Una vez dentro, despertó a la chica.

-Tsubasa... Que sucede?- pregunto la Rox extrañadisima

-nos vamos- contesto

-pero porque?- dijo sentándose en su cama

-mis padres no me dejarán estar contigo, entonces nos escaparemos-dijo tomando un bolso y dejándolo en la cama

La chica comprendió y, decidida por su amor a Tsubasa, comenzó a empacar algunas cosas.

Una vez término ambos saltaron por la ventana de la habitación y corrieron de la mano, hacia su destino. Un destino juntos y amandose, donde nadie interfiriera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la segunda parte del regalo de cumpleaños para Rox Siniestra, disfrútalo.  
**Canción: sabes

Autor: Reik

* * *

_**Sabes no pido nada mas**_

_**Que estar entre tus brazos**_

_**Y huir de todo el mal**_

_**Que a todo he renunciado**_

_**Por estar junto a ti**_

_**.**_

Era una tarde soleada en Metal City, en el parque se podía observar a una pareja feliz, caminando por el parque, a pesar de todo el ruido y los niños corriendo. De repente el chico, de ojos ámbares y cabello plateado, abrasa a la chica castaña.

_**.**_

_**Sabes no dejo de pensar**_

_**Que estoy enamorado**_

_**Te quiero confesar**_

_**Que soy solo un esclavo**_

_**Que no sabe vivir sin ti**_

_**.**_

Luego del abrazo, le da un beso en los labios que la chica corresponde. Ambos siguen caminando por el parque hasta llegar a una banca, de repente ya no habían personas en esa parte del parque. Se sentaron y hablaron un rato.

-Tsubasa recuerdas ese día?- pregunta ella

-claro que si, como no recordarlo- contesto a su amada

-que sentiste en ese momento?-pregunto curiosa

-me sentí tu esclavo- contesto con una sonrisa -y descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti

_**.**_

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**_

_**Encendiste la luz**_

_**Me llenaste de fe**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque**_

_**Pero al fin te encontre**_

_**Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

_**.**_

Rox soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario del chico.

-además que te volviste algo necesario para vivir- dijo Tsubasa tomando la mano de Rox

-porque?- pregunto

-porque me apoyas siempre, me das consejos, me ayudas a vivir- dijo y le dio otro beso en los labios -eres perfecta

_**.**_

_**Como aguja en un pajar**_

_**Te busque sin cesar**_

_**Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre**_

_**Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

_**.**_

Luego de eso ambos caminaron hasta llegar al rio. Allí rápidamente se quedaron mirando el bello atardecer hasta que llego la noche con sus estrellas y la luna. Estaban sentados en el pasto observando las estrellas y hablando.

-Tsubasa, no crees que se hace tarde?- le dijo al chico

-no, de todas formas tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos- contesto mirando al cielo

-eso es cierto- dijo también mirando al cielo -entonces también tenemos tiempo para esto

-qué cosa..-antes de darse cuenta Rox se abalanzo sobre Tsubasa y le dio un beso en los labios pero luego tuvieron que separarse-tus besos son perfectos...-

_**.**_

_**Sabes te quiero confesar**_

_**Que te encuentro irresistible**_

_**No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible**_

_**Por quedarme cerca de ti**_

_**.**_

Ya a altas horas de la noche, los dos enamorados decidieron irse a su departamento, pero en el trayecto tuvieron algunos "problemas"

Iban caminando cuando de repente un ladrón tomo a Rox por el brazo y la tiro hacia él y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello. Tsubasa ante eso rápidamente reacciono adoptando una posición de combate.

-dame todo lo que tengas o si no la mato- dijo enterrando levemente la punta del cuchillo en el cuello de la castaña haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre

-arreglemos esto entre nosotros- contesto el peli plata sin bajar la guardia

-como quieras- dijo y luego empujo a Rox y se lanzó contra Tsubasa y comenzó a golpearlo

El chico sabía cómo defenderse, por lo que ágilmente esquivo la mayoría de los golpes, después logro darle tres golpes al ladrón en la cara. El ladrón se separó rápidamente al notar que su nariz sangraba. Esto duro unos segundos antes de que volviera a golpear a Tsubasa pero esta vez los golpes eran más fuertes y rápidos, y Tsubasa ya no podía esquivarlos.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad el ladrón le clavó el cuchillo a Tsubasa en su pierna haciendo que gritara de dolor al mismo tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a correr. Al ver eso Rox rápidamente toma un ladrillo y con el golpea al ladrón en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Luego toma su celular para llamar a la ambulancia para que atendieran a su amado.

Poco a poco a Tsubasa se le comenzó a nublar la vista hasta que solo pudo ver el negro.

_**.**_

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**_

_**Encendiste la luz**_

_**Me llenaste de fe**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque**_

_**Pero al fin te encontre**_

_**Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

_**.**_

Ya en el hospital, Tsubasa ya había sido atendido. Estaba recostado en una camilla y en una silla junto a él estaba Rox. Tsubasa estaba inconsciente pero al parecer estaba soñando, no era un sueño era una pesadilla en donde lo separaban de su Rox y se la llevaba lejos de él.

Despertó muy agitado de su pesadilla. Noto que estaba en el hospital, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Miro a su lado y encontró a la chica durmiendo tranquila, al verla, Tsubasa se calmó y se dio cuenta de que solo había sido una pesadilla.

_**.**_

_**Como aguja en un pajar**_

_**Te busque sin cesar**_

_**Como huella en el mar**_

_**Tan dificil de hayar**_

_**Tanto tiempo busque**_

_**Pero al fin te encontre**_

_**Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

_**.**_

Tsubasa ya había salido del hospital. Estaba con Rox en su departamento viendo unas películas y comiendo palomitas. En eso Tsubasa abraza a Rox a lo que ella corresponde y acomoda su cabeza en su hombro. En eso una idea pasa por la mente de Tsubasa pero solo queda en su mente. Rápidamente vuelve a ver la película pero ni sin darle una apasionado beso en los labios a su amor.

_**.**_

_**Sabes no pido nada mas**_

_**Que estar entre tus brazos...**_


End file.
